


戒糖

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	1. Chapter 1

 

阿扎尔看着这一桌牛鬼蛇神，强打起笑脸，在众人不停地劝酒下，举起杯子又干了一杯，他忽然觉得胃里一阵翻滚，他额角冒汗，桌面下的手摁紧了腹部，脸上还是活泼奔放的样子，吵嚷着跟客户开玩笑。他寻了个空隙，去洗手间释放，吐得一塌糊涂。他拘了一捧水拍到双颊，他感觉很不好，他双手撑着洗漱台，酒气冲上来，又是一阵干呕。

他搭在梅尔滕斯肩上，跟着人群离席，看似轻松无恙，实则大半的重量都压在了同事身上，直捏得人肩头发疼，好不容易送走几位客户，梅尔滕斯一把攘开阿扎尔，松了口气，他一边揉肩一边抱怨，“这群人真他妈能喝。”

阿扎尔站不太稳，一个趔趄就歪歪扭扭的摔了。不疼，他跌进了一个温软的怀抱，他挣扎着回头看了一眼，蓄着大胡子的法国人神色有些焦虑，他克制得很好，只是眼里流露出一丝半点的波光。

阿扎尔抖了一下，他从吉鲁怀里爬出来，凑到梅尔滕斯跟前，“我跟你一起回家吧。”

“我跟你又……”不顺路。

阿扎尔捂住他的嘴，截了他的话头。

一辆车刹在几人面前，扎卡慢慢摇下车窗，探出头来，“我掐着时间过来的，还算及时？”扎卡看着小男友偎在好友身上，半天挪不动步子，知道他喝的不少，叹了口气，下车来把他扶上副驾，“时候不早了，要不一起上车，我送你们。”

吉鲁二话没说，婉拒了就走了。梅尔滕斯顶在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，又生怕自己当了电灯泡，忽冷忽热容易感冒，他打了个喷嚏，也匆匆告辞。

扎卡笑着刮了刮阿扎尔的鼻子，“你这些同事真是客气。”

阿扎尔靠在椅背上，半眯着眼，嗯哼了几下没回话，打了个大大的哈欠，整个人放松下来，在人前得绷着神经维持体面，这会儿窝在小小的私人空间里，没什么顾虑，脑子很快迷糊起来。扎卡捏捏他漂亮的脸蛋，体贴地把座椅放平，从后座拿了毛毯仔仔细细地把他包起来，又怕料峭春风把不胜酒力的男孩吹着受凉，他把车窗关好，空调也调高了几度。

“你们老板可真行，他不知道你酒量差吗？吸血鬼资本家。”扎卡心疼男友，难免要刻薄两句。

阿扎尔嘟囔着，“知道啊，有什么办法，应酬嘛，推不掉的……”他声音越来越小，逐渐听不清了。

前几年的阿扎尔精瘦健壮，肚子上还有成块的腹肌，现在……想想都来气，不行，一定要戒糖戒酒了。

扎卡在他额头上亲了一下，调转车头去了医院。

“宝贝，我忘了拿资料，上去一趟，你在这乖乖等我。”扎卡把车停在路边，阿扎尔却没回应他，扎卡侧头一看，得，眼睛闭得紧紧的，早就睡熟了。

扎卡独自上了楼，他没去自己办公室，转道去了消化内科，值班的是奥巴梅扬，“这么晚了你怎么还没走？牙科也有深夜急诊啊？”他从手机屏幕里把头抬起来，打趣扎卡。

扎卡却没心情跟他逗笑，“快，帮我开一个酒精中毒的证明。”

奥巴梅扬把头摇掉，“病人我都没见着，这玩意儿不能乱开的。”

“放心，出了事我担着。”

“这……”

“你要不开，我怕他下回再喝，就真没命了。”扎卡哭丧着脸，表情十分夸张。

“没想到啊，我们格拉尼特真是二十四孝痴情好男友，我都被感动了。”奥巴梅扬啧啧嘴。

扎卡翻了个白眼，“这要换了拉卡，你保准比我还紧张。”

奥巴梅扬吃了个瘪，当然，扎卡说得当然没错，“行了，身份信息给我……”

“艾登·阿扎尔，25岁，算了，我自己来。”扎卡说着就挤开奥巴梅扬，自己坐下去噼里啪啦迅速敲打着键盘。

奥巴梅扬耸耸肩，本着医者仁心的道德感，提议了一句，“你要不要带他抽空来做个系统检查？”

艾登那人最烦医院的消毒水味道了，平日里看着大大咧咧活泼开朗的，一说去医院，就整个人怂了。扎卡不禁又多想了一点，关于身为医生的自己如何泡到了这个性感美丽的尤物，那还用说，一定是他过分迷人，想到这，扎卡就忍不住露出个自信的笑。把一旁的同事看得瞠目结舌，做检查而已，为何笑得如此猥琐？

奥巴梅扬很快把材料做好了递给扎卡，扎卡接过来道了谢，“快到点了吧，我车在楼下，你要不要搭个顺风车？”

“好啊，走着。”奥巴梅扬把白大褂换了，倒是一点没推脱。扎卡想着比起艾登那些抹不开面的同事，奥巴真是太不客气了。

就在俩人准备下班时，门被推开了，进来一个黑黢黢的小男孩，拉卡泽特冲上去就挂到奥巴梅扬身上，“你这么晚还不回，我就出来找你了，开不开心！”

奥巴梅扬稳稳地接住他，在他脸上亲了一口，“开心，当然开心。外面怪冷的，冻着没？”

扎卡摇摇头，看来人家也不需要自己这个“司机”了，他静悄悄地离开了。

阿扎尔睡得香，打起了呼，细细的鼾声从他鼻端发出，可爱得很。扎卡的车开得很慢，既担心吵醒爱人，又想要延续这样安宁的时光，一分一秒都是好的。扎卡的眼神越发温柔，似乎怎么看都看不够一样，他不禁心想，两个人在一起快三年了，自己还这么爱不释手，到底上辈子积了什么福这辈子能得到艾登这样的宝贝啊。

阿扎尔迷迷糊糊醒了，微睁着眼，梦呓般的问他“到家了吗？”

每次听见他嘴里吐出“家”这个字眼，扎卡总免不了心头一动，他把阿扎尔抱在怀里，“嗯，到了。”

阿扎尔往他怀里缩了缩，“嘿嘿，那我们快回去睡觉吧，我困死了。”

扎卡笑，“还没洗漱呢，小懒蛋。”

阿扎尔跟着笑，“太累了，动不了，你帮我洗。”

扎卡呼吸骤然急促，他看着怀里的人，手臂缠着他的脖子，双颊通红，眼睛水汪汪的，笑得天真，自然而然的说了两句话，却让人想入非非。他总是这样轻易就挑起他。扎卡把人放进浴缸，三两下脱光了，浇了热水替他洗背，阿扎尔起了玩心，手臂挥动着打在水面上，水珠四溅，把扎卡的毛衣弄湿了一大片，扎卡无奈，干脆也脱光了坐到他身边，按着他不安分的手，“乖，别乱动。”

“哦，”阿扎尔停下动作，扑进扎卡怀里，在他肩头亲了一下，声音打着颤儿，“你硬了。”

扎卡红了脸，真是个磨人的妖精。但转念一想，艾登喝多了，自己明天还要早起上班，纵是欲望翻了天地折磨他，也应当克制住，他把牙膏挤好了递给阿扎尔，“刷牙。”

阿扎尔嘟着嘴，避开扎卡的手，一边吻他一边小手发着抖去捉他勃起的阴茎，“不刷。”

扎卡保持着理智和清醒，僵硬地推开他，“忘了蛀牙的疼了？”

小男孩一看男友这禁欲的样子，顿时索然无味，他收敛了挑逗的动作，又开始犯困。他把牙刷接过来塞进嘴里，握着手柄没动作了，脑袋一点一点的，人都快缩到水里面了。

扎卡头疼地摁了摁太阳穴，以后绝不能再放他去喝酒了。他把牙刷取出来，重新递了漱口水给他，“用这个吧。”他把浴缸里的水放了，拿热毛巾替阿扎尔擦身体。

困得意识不清的阿扎尔漱了几下就给咽下去了，扎卡哭笑不得，他拍了拍阿扎尔的脸，“哪来的不挑食的吃货啊，你怎么漱口水都喝，快吐了吐了。”

阿扎尔扶着浴缸，干呕了半天，打了个嗝，吐不出来。扎卡把他抱回床上，喂了好几杯水，试图稀释他胃里的漱口水。折腾了大半宿，总算消停了。

 

扎卡太累了，一觉睡过了头，醒来一睁眼就看见阿扎尔眨巴着大眼睛笑嘻嘻地看着他，“不早啦，快起床。”阿扎尔缠到他身上，在他嘴角重重地亲了一口，趁着男友没来得及把他压在身下，就像条泥鳅似的溜出了被窝。

“艾登，今天别去上班，我帮你请假了。”

“嗯？”

昨儿夜里睡前快两点了，扎卡硬是掐着自己的大腿，憋出一副焦急又心疼的样子给萨里打了电话。

“萨里先生，不好意思深夜叨扰您，我是阿扎尔的哥哥，他现在在医院呢……哪能没事啊，送急救了，急性酒精中毒……那当然，我会尽力照顾他的……能不能准他一周的假……啊，好的，非常感谢您了……对了，他以后不能再这样大量饮酒了……唉，给您添麻烦了……好的，晚安。”

阿扎尔一边洗脸一边听扎卡说他如何戏弄萨里，笑得直不起腰，他揉揉扎卡的脸，“你咋这么蔫儿坏呢？”

扎卡搂着他的腰，“还不都怪他们欺负你。”

阿扎尔吻了吻扎卡，“你好甜，我今天又戒糖失败啦。”

扎卡愣了神，反应过来艾登的言下之意，捉了他的屁股又捏又揉，把吻加深了迟迟不肯松开，有艾登在身边，谁能戒得了糖呢。


	2. Chapter 2

阿扎尔吃完早饭，在门口准备送扎卡去上班，他替男友理了理围巾，“路上小心。”

扎卡依依不舍地搂着他，“亲一个。”

阿扎尔踮起脚在他脸上亲了一口，扎卡把另一边脸转过来，“这边。”阿扎尔笑着又亲了一下。

“嘴巴也要。”

阿扎尔捶了他一下，“没完了你！”

扎卡收紧手臂，把人拉到怀里，“吧唧”一口在小男孩嘴上偷了个香，“我走了，你快回去再睡会儿，晚上等我回来带你去吃好吃的。”

阿扎尔一听见好吃的，开心得两眼放光，“那你要早点回来哦，不然我会饿坏的。”说着就在扎卡的屁股上揉了两把，轻佻地暗示他，饿着的不止是肚子。

操，真想就在这把他扒光了。

就在扎卡想入非非的时候，阿扎尔手机响了。

“艾登，你怎么样啦！”梅尔滕斯着急地询问他，萨里一大早格外反常地关心他，他稀里糊涂听了半晌才知道阿扎尔竟然住院了，昨晚他喝的是多，但当时还能分得清人事，怎么这会儿如此严重，他吓得不轻，连忙给阿扎尔打电话，“我现在就去医院看你。”

阿扎尔脑子发懵，“什……什么？”他听见梅尔滕斯提到“医院”，才明白过来这谎撒大了，他对扎卡挤眉弄眼，嘴里支支吾吾，“不……不用，我没事……”

“看你，话都说不利索，是不是麻药劲儿还没过？”

“不是，我……”

“老板让我代大家来看看你，心意你得收了，我不来我没法交差，就这样，我先挂了，你乖乖等我啊。”

阿扎尔一溜烟跑上车，对着扎卡喊，“还愣着做什么！走走走，去医院啊！”

 

奥巴梅扬抱着手臂，冷冷的看着自己的好友，“想什么呢？没病找事。”

阿扎尔急得冒汗，他抓住奥巴的的手臂，“奥巴，你看看我，我好惨，你也不想我丢工作吧。”

扎卡把他拉回来，“你给安排一个床位，我们按规矩交钱……”

“俗气，这是钱的问题吗？你们恶意浪费医疗资源，这是道德问题！”奥巴梅扬正气凛然的说。

阿扎尔眼看着位置共享里离自己越来越近的梅尔滕斯，神情逐渐呆滞，完了完了，要不还是想想如何收买阿咩让他守口如瓶陪自己一起演戏好了。

“奥巴奥巴，昨天转院过来的那个小姑娘……咦你们怎么也都在这？”拉卡泽特拿着一叠资料急匆匆的走进来，却在看见本不该这此的好友时，表露了些惊讶。

“他俩给老板撒了谎，现在让我给安排住院。”奥巴梅扬解释道。

“哦，小事嘛，你给安排一下呗。”拉卡泽特理所当然地说，“凑着干啥啊，不嫌挤吗？”

奥巴梅扬抽了抽嘴角，“这……不太好吧？”

“唉你这个人，”拉卡泽特忍不住教育起自己过于严肃甚至迂腐的男朋友，“你们科室空着那么多床位，帮朋友一点小忙怎么啦，又不耽误正事。”

奥巴梅扬低下了头，连连哄着，“是是，你说得对，”然后吩咐护士去安排了。

扎卡和阿扎尔跟在护士后面，两人既是愤慨又是感叹，“啥好友啊，抵不上媳妇一句话，幸好拉卡人美心也好。”

阿扎尔说，“你看，还是我对你好吧，你家庭地位可比奥巴好多了。”

扎卡刚要附和，求生欲使他猛然闭嘴，他说，“宝贝对我最好了，但我跟奥巴一样，永远唯媳妇儿马首是瞻。”

阿扎尔被他说的害羞，抿着嘴笑，没回答。

奥巴梅扬把转院病人的病历打印出来给拉卡泽特，交代了几句注意事项，“虽说艾登这是小事，毕竟医院没这规矩……”

“又不是没遇见过没病的人非觉得不舒服，咱还不是给他们挂两瓶葡萄糖安慰一下。他俩爱作就作呗，交的住院费咱留着回头给他俩随份子钱，”拉卡泽特把资料收好，临出门的时候回头又补了一句，“多好啊，又省了一笔。”

奥巴梅扬咧开嘴笑，“对对对，有道理。”自己媳妇儿可真是勤俭持家会过日子。

 

“快十点了，今天有几个预约病人，差不多快到了，我先过去，又折腾了这么会儿，你好好歇着。”扎卡摸摸阿扎尔柔软的小卷发，温柔地哄他。

梅尔滕斯进来的时候，看见的就是这么个郎情妾意的场景，凭什么艾登可以拥有一周的假和绝世好男友，令人羡慕。他寒暄了几句，把果篮放在床头，在床沿小心翼翼的坐下来，他看着阿扎尔，觉得不太对劲，按理说酒精中毒急救住院的人，怎么着也该脸色发白精神萎靡吧，这人咋这么红润呢？他寻思着可能是人家男朋友照顾的好，爱情使人滋润，真好啊，单身狗实名嫉妒。

阿扎尔就没这么多心眼了，他眼巴巴盯着果篮里新鲜饱满的草莓，仿佛酸甜可口的果浆已经在他嘴里迸溅了。他咽了咽口水，顾左右而言其他，试图引导话题，“你来就来了，还带什么水果。”

梅尔滕斯直言不讳，“公司给报销，我借花献佛罢了。”阿扎尔等着他懂事的同事主动询问，果不其然，梅尔滕斯紧接着又说，“你要吃点什么吗？我去给你洗。”

阿扎尔露出个黏糊糊的傻笑，虚伪地客套，“这哪好意思麻烦你。”

梅尔滕斯拆开果篮，拿了个苹果，“吃苹果吗？”

阿扎尔立马回话，“草莓！”

梅尔滕斯点点头，起身去帮他洗草莓，阿扎尔躺在床上，双手捂脸，笑得见牙不见眼，太棒了，生病真的太棒了！

梅尔滕斯把洗好的草莓放在床头，阿扎尔看着还沾着水珠的草莓，格外清甜诱人，他迫不及待抓了一颗，刚要塞进嘴里，梅尔滕斯脑中一闪，慌忙制止了他，“哦不行，你看我，怎么给忘了。你不能吃，你生病了，要忌生冷。”

……

阿扎尔急了，又无法反驳，他不肯放手，手腕微微用力，想把草莓拉到鼻子跟前，闻一闻也好啊。梅尔滕斯也急了，“艾登！吃坏了肚子我可负不起责，你家扎卡第一个追杀我。”

……

阿扎尔认命地把草莓放回去，还不得不赔笑，艰难地憋了两句话，“是哦，太可惜了。”

梅尔滕斯啧啧嘴，“是可惜，洗好的草莓不吃会坏，”他说着就咬了一口，“虽然我不太爱酸的，但也不能浪费，我都吃了吧……噢，艾登你不会介意吧？”

阿扎尔口是心非，从牙缝里挤出几个词，“当然不了。”

梅尔滕斯一直呆到晌午，阿扎尔肚子饿得直叫，他好想吃烤肉炸鸡麻辣烫，扎卡忙完了过来找他吃饭，在梅尔滕斯的注视下，阿扎尔只得违心地说，“喝点粥就好了。”

何以解忧，唯有清粥。

胡扯。说一个谎圆一千个谎，于是说谎的人要吞一千根针，他错了。

梅尔滕斯跟扎卡打个招呼，“我下午还有工作就先回去了，艾登你好好养着，工作上的事有我和奥利，你不用担心。”

“好，麻烦你跑这一趟了，我不方便，让格拉尼特送你出去吧，你路上小心。”

等两人一出门，阿扎尔一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来打开app点外卖，汉堡薯条炸鸡块，统统加入购物车，哦对了，别忘了超大杯加冰可乐。快乐，真快乐。

阿扎尔心满意足地放下手机，重新躺回床上，翘起腿哼着小曲儿，扎卡折返回来时，就看着这样惬意的小男孩，他不由得也心情轻快起来。他坐过去抱他，“宝贝，宝贝……”他低声呢喃着，在他眉梢鬓角浅吻，“我饿了。”

“饿……饿了就……吃饭啊，干……干嘛呢你……”阿扎尔被他吻得气喘吁吁，缩在他怀里不自觉就硬了。

“吃你。”

“我点了外卖，一会儿被人看见……”

“所以我们要抓紧时间。”

“……”

扎卡捏着他的屁股，一贯的温柔开拓，他总是注重前戏，给阿扎尔舒适的性爱。而今日，大白天的光线照射下，在半公共场所公然做爱，阿扎尔的欲望来的汹涌。他把扎卡扑在床上，拒绝了他的拓展，一把揪下他的裤子，跨坐在他腿间，扶着他硬挺挺的阴茎，缓缓坐了下去，润滑做得不够，这会儿胀的发疼，阿扎尔不禁皱起眉哼了一声。

扎卡轻轻托住他的屁股，想给他一个缓冲，却被小男孩打开了手，他俯下身，贴在扎卡耳边主动又放肆地求欢，“我没事，快用力……”

扎卡松了手，握住他的腰把他往下狠狠一按，同时腰上一顶，粗长的阴茎就插了一半进去，“嗯啊……”阿扎尔闭着眼，似痛苦又似快乐地叫了一声，下体涌出一股淫水。扎卡用力操弄他，甬道比往常紧了许多，夹得他也忍不住呻吟出声，病房里很快充满了粗重的呼吸和此起彼伏的浪叫。

“啊啊……”阿扎尔双腿发软，快感攀上脑门，一波波地炸开，“我……呜，我想吃草莓……”

扎卡翻了个身，把他背朝上压在身下，抓起他浑圆的屁股，从后面插了进去，每一下都顶到最深处，腹肌撞着臀肉发出淫靡的“啪啪”声。他抓起床头所剩无多的草莓塞进嘴里，扳过阿扎尔的头跟他接吻，甜甜的果肉在两人唇齿之间缠绵，果汁混着口水顺着嘴角往下滴，落到洁白的床单上，煞是好看。

像少女的落红，扎卡想。

他发了疯似的抽插着，阿扎尔被操得直翻白眼，他颤着双腿，前端突突的射了，他抱着扎卡啊，把他嘴里的草莓吃了个干净，“我还要……”

扎卡把阴茎抽出来，本来想等他缓缓，一听他这么说，一时兴奋地不管不顾重新操了进去，阿扎尔上气不接下气，不应期带来的不适令他差点哭出来，“不行，不！快停下！”

“这不是你自己说还要？我得满足你啊。”扎卡被情欲熏得声音沙哑，咬了阿扎尔的耳垂又舔又吸。

“我……我是说……还要吃草莓……”

“……行，”扎卡把盘子里剩下的三颗一起塞给他，捂住他的嘴，下面抽插得越发用力，“要多少我都给你。”


	3. Chapter 3

吉鲁按着约定时间到医院复诊，照常挂了厄齐尔的号。这头厄齐尔接了个电话，他的博导从德国到伦敦做交流，院长安排他去接待。他的预约病人能推的都推了，不能推的都给扎卡了。

“我的导师啥时候来伦敦啊，我也想工作时间去找他老人家叙叙旧。”扎卡打开手术灯，坐在床边怅然若失，真羡慕同事呢。

“嘿嘿，只要导师选得好……”

吉鲁就是这时候上楼来的，他捉住正在关门的厄齐尔，“医生，我来复诊，上周约好的。”

厄齐尔笑了笑，“不好意思，我今天有事，你到隔壁吧，我们的医生都很专业的，你放心。”

吉鲁看着隔壁科室门口牌子上大写的“XHAKA”，心里咯噔一下，他瘪瘪嘴，厄齐尔看出他的为难，有些病人只信任一个医生，他对此表示理解，“那要不，你明天来？”

吉鲁又不肯白跑一趟，他杵在原地，再三权衡。厄齐尔拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放松，“来，张嘴我看看。”

“啊——”吉鲁张开嘴。

厄齐尔凑过去看了看他下排的龋齿，“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”

“已经消肿了，不疼的话补一下就好了。小问题，十几分钟就搞定了。”厄齐尔一边说一边把他往扎卡的办公室里带，“格拉尼特，你帮这位病人补一下牙……”

扎卡头都没回，随口答道，“行，你先坐。”

吉鲁深吸一口气，安安静静的坐在凳子上。

扎卡忙完了转头招呼他，“你坐上来……咦？是你啊？”他记得这是艾登的同事，见过几次，交流不多。

吉鲁礼貌地点点头，坐到病床上，扎卡循例问了些情况，吉鲁就张着嘴由他在自己的牙齿上敲敲打打，吉鲁看着扎卡认真的神情，心里酸酸的。他跟阿扎尔早在法国的时候就认识了，比扎卡早了好多年，有什么用呢，他一直没表露心意，礼貌又绅士，却总在心里猜艾登知不知道，还没猜个准儿呢，人就被扎卡拐跑了。

这样也好，断的干净，省得他总牵肠挂肚。是吗？当然不。爱而不得最是磨人。

扎卡打印了缴费单，连同自己的名片一起递给吉鲁，说大家都是熟人，后续有什么不适随时联系。男人掏出钱包的时候，掉了一张照片出来，轻飘飘的落到了扎卡的办公椅下面。吉鲁的脸色登时变得很难看，他立马蹲下身去够，奈何空间狭小，椅子一挡他实在摸不到。扎卡扶着座椅退了几步，弯腰去捡，吉鲁僵在原地，心虚的不行。

扎卡并不热衷于窥探他人隐私，但照片正面朝上，中间是吉鲁揽着阿扎尔的肩膀，两人笑得阳光灿烂，他很难忽略。虽然照片上还有其他人，但此时此刻于扎卡而言，其重点完完全全在于最扎眼这两人。旁的人把自己男友的照片放在钱包里，你要说兄弟情深，他很难信服这个理由，扎卡的心突地沉了下去。

吉鲁感觉到尴尬，他讪笑着接过来道谢，想要解释，又怕欲盖弥彰，他不想给阿扎尔带去麻烦。这是他们以前在学校时候的足球队聚餐合照，照片里的同学们如今天各一方，凑巧的是他和阿扎尔前后脚来了伦敦，后来还机缘巧合供职于同一家公司——这不是说他把照片洗出来放在钱包里是清白的，当然不，他就是为了艾登。一开始这倒无可指摘，可自从阿扎尔有了稳定恋情之后，这件事就该埋在黑暗里，永不见人。所以吉鲁闭嘴了，他去交了钱，把回执单留给扎卡。扎卡脸色很不好，碍于职业道德和家教修养，他没有发作，只是用冷冰冰的口吻嘱咐他近日所需的一些禁忌。

吉鲁一刻也不想多待，他随意点点头就走了。

 

吉鲁的调令下来了，下周去巴黎长驻，指不定什么时候才能回来。说实在的，吉鲁自己不想回了，在伦敦这许多年，工作上差强人意，其他方面也没有值得留恋的。

除了阿扎尔。

可他得不到，成日相见，反而痛苦。

于是他主动提出要请大家吃饭，谁都不许赖掉，“谁不来就是不拿我当朋友啊，”他说这话的时候死死盯着阿扎尔，所有人他都可以不在意，但他希望能最后同他做个告别。他很难说这样是否道德，他只是凭着自己的心意支配了。

 

厄齐尔的预约病人多到令人发指，怪不得是医院头牌。扎卡忙得脚不沾地，好不容易喘口气，一抬头外面天都黑了，他摸出手机，想给阿扎尔“请个假”，今天得麻烦小男友自己解决晚饭了。

阿扎尔的信息却率先弹出来，“今天同事聚会，我晚点回来，别太想我，嘻嘻嘻。”

扎卡笑着摇摇头，“巧了，我今天加班，你喝完跟我说一声，我去接你。”说完觉得不够，又加了好几个亲亲的表情。

阿扎尔没再回复。

 

阿隆索把每个人面前的酒杯倒满，热情招呼大家，“来，喝了喝了。”

“艾登你病刚好，你别喝，”梅尔滕斯出言制止，吉鲁抢走阿扎尔手里的酒杯，一左一右把他护得滴水不漏，阿扎尔撅着嘴，对吉鲁翻个白眼，“哪有这么娇气啊，”但他还是探过身子，老老实实拿了果汁喝起来。

“奥利你抢艾登的杯子，那你喝！”路易斯看得出吉鲁的心思，给他送上一记助攻。

吉鲁笑着举起杯子，“好啊，我替他喝。”

周围一阵起哄，阿扎尔埋着头只管喝果汁。

吉鲁脑中一闪，突然想到医嘱，刺激性的东西最好别碰。他隐隐感觉牙龈又开始发麻，对牙疼的恐惧立马攻占了他的大脑，他颤了一下，“我今儿刚去看了牙医，给我开了头孢，喝不得喝不得。”

“啥啊，合着你做局你不喝？”阿兹手肘拐他一下。

“我出钱还不行哪？你们放开喝，都算我的。”

“……”

得，谁出钱谁大爷，一帮人也不好意思再要求吉鲁，凑到一块儿摇骰子划拳，喝得热闹。

“艾登，以后有空来巴黎找我玩啊。”吉鲁乘兴揽过阿扎尔，尽量语气浅淡，压住自己别离的一点哀伤。

阿扎尔点点头，露出个大大的笑，还没回话呢，梅尔滕斯就挤过来做个鬼脸，“怎么偏心呢？请他不请我？”

吉鲁僵了一下，顺着他说，“哪能啊，你也来啊，巴黎欢迎你。”

“是巴黎欢迎我，还是奥利欢迎我？”

阿扎尔挤出个头来，“我看你俩凑一对算了。”

吉鲁和梅尔滕斯抖了一下，双双噤了声。

 

散席以后，打车的打车，代驾的代驾，接送的接送，走得差不多了。他们打到了附近最后一辆车，阿扎尔想着好友独自一人，执意请梅尔滕斯先走。他给扎卡打电话，无人接听，他瘪瘪嘴，心里嘀咕，加班到这么晚吗？

现下就剩阿扎尔跟在吉鲁身后。

“我送你回去吧，挺晚的了。”

阿扎尔舔舔唇，“咱俩家隔得远，太麻烦了。”

吉鲁笑着说，“那我陪你在这等十分钟，再打不到车就别拒绝我啦，毕竟是我组的局，把你们照顾周到是理所应当的。”

阿扎尔没有拒绝的理由了，于是顺从地点点头。

吉鲁拼命祈祷伦敦城的出租车都绕过这条街。

“那只能麻烦你啦。”阿扎尔拉开吉鲁的车门，一屁股就要跳上后座。

“你坐前面来，后面我没收拾，乱糟糟的。”

阿扎尔坐在副驾上，他把车窗摇下来，春寒料峭，还真醒脑，他这会儿清醒的不得了，他望着窗外，路灯三三两两晃过他眼前，吉鲁有一搭没一搭地跟他聊天，阿扎尔歪着头，认真回答他。吉鲁看着后视镜里阿扎尔的侧脸，一时舍不得结束这段旅途，于是在最后一个下高架的路口上，他说，“再陪我转转吧。”

难过，就看喜剧，兜一圈三环，四十几公里。*

阿扎尔想着扎卡还在加班，自己一个人回家也怪无聊的，便轻轻“嗯”了一声。

吉鲁一踩油门，车继续行驶在宽敞的城市干道上。

 

牙医给最后一个下了晚自习的高中生制定了最近一个月的矫正方案，再三吩咐他遵照医嘱，做好清洁。扎卡总走病人，脱了白大褂，阿扎尔手机关机了，现在已经十一点了，他伸了个懒腰，心里琢磨着要不要询问阿扎尔关于照片的事。他们彼此之间一向没有隐瞒，这事他不能说丝毫不介意，他相信阿扎尔，所以更应该得到合理的解释。

找一个好看的对象，难免要遇见这些“糟心事”，往好了说，来自外部的威胁往往意味着更多的成就感和认同感，扎卡其实很享受这些，毕竟当你得到艾登的时候，就自带了数不尽的竞争对手，这也提醒他真真实实拥有着这个尤物。

扎卡从停车场取出车，一骑绝尘往家开去。

 

吉鲁把车停在阿扎尔楼下，他点了一根烟，迟迟没开中控。阿扎尔再迟钝也察觉到气氛不对劲了，他几不可闻地叹了口气，开口提醒，“奥利，时间不早了，我该走了。”

吉鲁猛吸了一口烟，弯过身子去给阿扎尔解安全带，烟圈吐在他脖子上，呛得小男孩咳了起来，他偏过头，躲开吉鲁过于暧昧的靠近。吉鲁笑了笑，抬手去揉他的头发，然后打开车门，跟着他一起下了车。

阿扎尔跟他告别，一再道谢并且祝他在新的工作中一帆风顺。

吉鲁张开双臂，“那么艾登，可不可以用法国人的方式跟我告别。”他怕阿扎尔拒绝，又加了一句，“再见面就不知道是猴年马月了，我这要求不过分吧。”

是的，这不算过分。

阿扎尔上半身微微前倾，靠近吉鲁，由对方把他抱进怀里，两人脸贴脸，嘴里发出夸张的“啵啵”声。

扎卡从地下车库走出来，就看见亮晃晃的灯光下这刺眼的一幕。


	4. Chapter 4

扎卡闷了一天的气，刹那间噼里啪啦炸开了来。他僵了几秒，眼睁睁看着吉鲁抱着阿扎尔的手臂逐渐收紧，俨然像即将分别的情侣在做最后的温存。他攥紧了拳头，怒火中烧，他三步并作两步冲上去，用力推攘了吉鲁一把。吉鲁被推了个措手不及，手臂还没收回来，就抱着阿扎尔打了个趔趄，阿扎尔惊呼一声，跌进吉鲁怀里，一脸错愕惊慌地扭头，就闯进扎卡怒不可遏猩红的眼。

“格……”

扎卡抓紧他的手腕，硬生生把他从吉鲁怀里扯出来，阿扎尔疼得皱起眉头，挣扎着拉出手腕，“你轻点儿，疼！”

“我……”吉鲁看扎卡来势汹汹的样子，知道他误会了，开口想要解释，扎卡却没给他机会，直接一拳打在他肚子上。

阿扎尔被扎卡突如其来的暴力吓坏了，他赶紧拉住扎卡，“格拉尼特！你干嘛呀？”

吉鲁闷哼一声，他后撤了两步，想要还手，却看见阿扎尔背对着他，他犹豫了一下，怕误伤了他，到底还是缓缓松开了拳头。

扎卡把阿扎尔推到一边，压低了声音，“你别管。”紧接着跨步上前揪住吉鲁的衣领，吉鲁冷冰冰的看着他，鼻孔里发出不屑的哼声，再次将扎卡的怒火推向顶峰，两人扭打起来。

阿扎尔急得不行，抓着他的手臂又贴上去，挤到两个人中间，“我不管谁来管，你先放手！”阿扎尔拼命从扎卡手里把吉鲁推出去，他用力抱住扎卡，冲着吉鲁嚷嚷，“你先走，你先走。”

吉鲁不能走啊，这也太露怯了，况且真打起来，他个子高体格壮，又不会吃亏。

扎卡看着贴在自己身上的小男孩，对吉鲁如此紧张，他心里的怀疑不由自主地扩大，他浑身发抖。阿扎尔就在这时候转头来与他对视，“亲爱的，我们回家，我跟你解释……”

扎卡突然就泄了气，他心里酸得冒泡，他皱皱鼻子，弯下腰双手环住阿扎尔的大腿，一个用力把人抱起来，没再搭理吉鲁，径直走进了单元楼。

等电梯的时候他把人放下来，按捺不住心里的嫉妒，“还挺护短啊？”

阿扎尔愣了神，等他反应过来不禁抿住嘴，但想着这事毕竟是自己理亏，他耐着性子去哄他，“奥利他……”

“哼，叫得这么亲热，可真是好同事啊。”扎卡打断了他，揪着称呼不放。

扎卡想，如果艾登像往常一样，扑到他怀里，咬着他的肩膀，用软糯糯的嗓音跟他撒娇，说他爱他，那他就不计较了。也许吧。

然而，阿扎尔不免也来气了，他蹙紧了眉头，“你这么阴阳怪气做什么？不分青红皂白，上来就对我朋友动手，一点也没礼貌。”

如果说对吉鲁的所作所为发脾气是因为男人的自尊，那么此刻扎卡的火气就全然来自伴侣的背叛了——他怎么能弃自己的情绪于不顾，反而站在外人的立场上来指责自己？

扎卡怒极反笑，“是啊，我不懂礼貌，哪比得上法国人有情趣，一言不合就抱在一起亲，这也就是被我看到了，我要是没看到呢？”扎卡有点激动，声音也越发大了。

阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着男友，他气得嘴唇直哆嗦，“你什么意思？”

扎卡梗着脖子，不肯服软，“对，就是那个意思。”

阿扎尔咧开嘴，露出一个比哭还难看的笑，“行，那我也没什么好说的了，走了。”

这时候电梯停在两人面前，随着提示音响起，门应声而开，阿扎尔转身离开了。扎卡下意识伸手去牵他，却在脑中闪过那张照片的瞬间，硬生生半道缩了回来。等阿扎尔走远了，他也没追上去，一肚子火没处撒，握紧了拳砸在墙壁上。

阿扎尔跑到花园里，等了五分钟也不见扎卡追出来，难免委屈，倔着不愿回去，哪怕他现在被早春夜里的寒气冻得发抖。他冷静地思考了一下，总觉得哪里不对劲，扎卡平时不是这样的人。

“呸，狗男人加班加到脑子瓦特掉啦！更年期和经期叠加了吗，这么大脾气，呕，”他一边骂他，一边情绪失落地往外走。

阿扎尔发现手机没电了，真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他叹了口气，走了好长一节路才找到一家24小时营业的快餐店，他把自己缩进角落，点了两个汉堡美滋滋吃起来。他的世界很单纯，没什么是汉堡解决不了的，如果有，就再加上Raclette。他百无聊赖地玩手机，看见梅尔滕斯发了条动态，没什么内容，就是三个大哭的表情。

——你咋了？

——小哥给我打电话说我的外卖被偷了#大哭#

——……

阿扎尔寻思着这不才从吉鲁的饭局上下来吗，阿咩咋还能吃？

什么？你问我？闭嘴，我是因为吵架了心情不好才吃的！美食不可负，男人为何物？

总之，善良的阿扎尔不忍好友挨饿，给他打包了一些，打车去梅尔滕斯家蹭住了。

 

扎卡随便洗漱了一下，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，枕头上全是艾登的味道，香香的，还带着浅浅的令人兴奋的荷尔蒙。扎卡双手捂住脸，逼迫自己别去想今儿一整天的糟心事儿，他深吸了一口气，拿起手机，开始滑动联系人列表。是哪个幸运儿在深更半夜睡得正香或高潮迭起之时被怨妇扎卡骚扰——

哦，是奥巴梅扬。

“奥巴，你睡了吗？”扎卡声音听上去很疲惫。

奥巴梅扬半晌没说话，只是呼吸有点急，“还，还没……”

“喔，我……”扎卡结结巴巴半天还没说出来意，对面骤然飘过来一声压抑的呻吟。

……

天哪！格拉尼特·扎卡你在做什么！你居然这么会卡时间！扎卡面对阿扎尔脑子时常短路，这会儿倒是冷静又机敏，自知破坏人家的好事，他尴尬地笑了笑，“春宵一刻值千金，打扰了打扰了。”

奥巴梅扬爽快地笑了两声，把手机放到了一边，他弯下腰去咬拉卡泽特的耳朵，“非要我接电话，嗯？就这么喜欢刺激？”

拉卡泽特脸上红得发烫，他把头埋进枕头里，嘤咛一声，往后稍稍挺起屁股去迎合他。

扎卡继续滑动着他的通讯录，却再没心思拨出去了，想来也是啊，有对象的都忙着呢，没对象的，也不能体谅他的痛苦。

他烦躁地揉了揉头发，也不知道艾登去哪了，他现在怎么样啊，自己是不是太过分了，不该那么吼他的，他怔怔地对着阿扎尔的主页，看了半天愣是没打电话也没发消息，他叹了口气，小腿把被子勾起来往身上一裹，算了算了，明天又是新的一天，什么男人什么爱情，统统见鬼去吧！

 

阿扎尔洗完澡，一边擦头发一边嘟囔，“我没有牙刷……”

梅尔滕斯吃得肚子圆鼓鼓的，指了指衣柜，“第二个抽屉，都在里面了。”

阿扎尔吹干头发，腆着脸爬到梅尔滕斯床上，“嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿……”

梅尔滕斯被他笑得胃里一阵翻滚，“你正常点，”说着还是老老实实给他腾了一个身位的空，“睡觉！”

“不嘛，人家心情不好。”

梅尔滕斯打了个哈欠，“那你看个喜剧，我有VIP号，借给你用了。”

阿扎尔隔着被子就搂住他，可怜巴巴地说，“人家真的好难过哦，你别不理我。”

“……”

妈的，又来这套。

可是百试不爽啊。

梅尔滕斯强打起精神，他摸摸阿扎尔软乎乎的卷发，“怎么啦？”

阿扎尔开始絮叨，甚至一年前扎卡踢了医院组织的足球赛后他帮他洗了球袜，扎卡也没为此感谢他这样的陈芝麻烂谷子都给抖搂出来了。

“他变了，最开始别说帮他洗袜子了，就是我自己的东西也全都是他负责的，男人真是太讨厌了，嘤！”

听得梅尔滕斯一个哆嗦，打死也不能谈恋爱！

他被阿扎尔吵得不行，脑子里像塞满了一罐糨糊，他说，“这事也不能全怪扎卡……”

“喂！你哪头的！”阿扎尔突然吵嚷起来，把梅尔滕斯的理智又拉回来，他连着打了三个哈欠，“那你说，要是你加班到深夜，回去不仅没有扎卡给你做的宵夜，还看见他跟别人搂搂抱抱，你怎么做？”

“不一样！我可以他不可以！”

梅尔滕斯翻了个白眼，小少爷哟，“你还只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯了？”

“那……那……”阿扎尔磕巴了一下，“那他也不能不听我解释，还明朝暗讽说我出轨，然后就把我撵走吧？！”

“那倒也是哦……”

“对吧？”

“对，扎卡渣男！朝秦暮楚！”

“……”阿扎尔还没消扎卡的气，但是他推了梅尔滕斯一把，“你干嘛骂他！”

姑奶奶我这不顺着你说的吗，恋爱中的男人真难伺候，梅尔滕斯认输了，他粗暴地把阿扎尔按进枕头里，“你再不睡我就把你撵出去！”

“咩咩……”

“叫爹也没用！”

这时候阿扎尔的手机响了，他拿起来一看，是吉鲁发的消息，“你……还好吗？”吓得他赶紧丢了手机，伸手拉灯，一头扎进黑暗里，唉，太迷人了真是烦恼，小男孩在这样的苦恼的念头里不安稳地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

阿扎尔没被闹钟吵醒，倒是被梅尔滕斯拉起来，“你快起床了，我不是二十分钟之前就叫你了吗，你咋还不动？”

阿扎尔坐起来，歪歪扭扭地打个哈欠又躺了下去，今年怎么这么早就开始倒春寒，冻死人了，一点也不想出被窝。他嘟囔着，“格拉尼特，我要吃油条，汉堡也可以，你要是没时间炸鸡块，就加个煎蛋吧……”

梅尔滕斯笑容逐渐消失，他一把掀开被子，强迫阿扎尔起床。不是，我好心收留你，你咋一大清早就给我撒狗粮呢？“你快别做梦了，啥也没有，下了公交车买个肉包子垫一垫拉倒。”

“公……公交车？”阿扎尔爬起来，睁着朦胧的眼睛看着好友。

“大少爷哟，难道我天天打车上下班吗？”

“喔……”阿扎尔想起他和扎卡吵架了，顿时蔫儿了，老老实实爬下床去洗漱。

出门的时候，阿扎尔犹豫了一下，他说，“我没公交卡，也没零钱……”

梅尔滕斯从鞋柜上的存钱罐里抠了几个硬币给他，“借一还十。”

阿扎尔撅起嘴，“说起来我都好久没坐过公交车了。”

行，还开始炫富了，“那要不，我给扎卡打个电话让他来接你？”

阿扎尔猛地摇头，“不用不行不可以！好啦，我们快走吧，我请你吃披萨！”

 

扎卡睡得好香，闹钟照常在七点响了，他从床尾翻到床头，在枕头下摸了半天，关掉了手机。他微微睁开眼，外面天还没全亮，哦，今天艾登不在，不用起床做早饭。他摸着身边冷冰冰的被窝，心里有点失落，转身又继续睡着了。他美滋滋睡到八点，起来泡了一碗麦片，配了两片面包，他伸个懒腰，单身真是好啊，一人吃饱全家不饿。

他把车开出小区，跟着导航左转，走了好长一截，才猛然发觉这是去艾登公司的路，他把车停在路边，关掉导航，暗骂一句，“什么弱智系统，一点也不智能，无法监测今儿车上少了个人吗？”

扎卡坐在办公桌前，开始担心，艾登昨晚睡得怎么样？早上吃了什么？中午怎么办呢？他有没有想我？

肯定没有。因为我也没想他！

扎卡想到今天阿扎尔上班又会跟吉鲁见面，两人肯定眉来眼去，搞不好还搂搂抱抱。打住！艾登不是那样的人！他看着自己不断弹出消息的手机，却始终没收到阿扎尔的只言片语。他点点头，行，谁先服软谁是狗，看谁熬得过谁。他把手机丢到一边，打开电脑开始叫号。

 

阿扎尔望着吉鲁空空如也的位置发呆，怎么昨天就脑袋发热坐他的车了呢，吵架了吧，这会儿挨饿了吧？他听着自己肚子发出咕咕的叫声，往常都是扎卡前一天做好饭，阿扎尔带来公司，而今天只能跟同事一起去食堂。

他此时坐在靠窗的位置，用叉子戳了戳硬梆梆的面条，看着这油腻腻的样子就没有胃口，他抑制不住去想扎卡，想他做的煎鳕鱼，炒年糕，烧排骨，番茄汤……啊，果然拴住一个男人最好的办法就是拴住他的胃呢，他看着其他同事都吃的津津有味，不禁开始怀疑自己是不是过于矫情。他叹了口气，就着脑子里扎卡的做的菜，把一碗意面吃完了——古老的东方智慧，忆菜充饥。

今天周五，下午没什么工作，阿扎尔病恹恹地半趴在办公桌上，总觉得肠子都打结了，他泡了一杯红茶，咕噜咕噜喝了，希望能解解腻。

梅尔滕斯过来把文件放在他桌上，“拿去整理一下，写个总结给我，”他看着阿扎尔无精打采的样子，“不舒服吗？”

阿扎尔摇摇头，“午饭没吃好，不碍事。”

“我们不是一起吃的吗，怎么回事？”

阿扎尔啧啧嘴，“你要是让扎卡喂三年，也会这么娇气的。”

梅尔滕斯在他头上敲了一下，“行了行了，知道你们扎卡是二十四孝好男友了。别秀了，赶紧工作去。”

阿扎尔打起精神翻开了资料。

 

扎卡的病人都看完了，他一闲下来又开始心神不宁。他走到隔壁，倚在门上，跟同样无所事事的厄齐尔闲聊起来。

“你周末有啥打算啊，要不要一起去钓鱼？”

“你这老年人爱好，你还是约院长吧。嘿嘿嘿，明天克里斯过来找我。”

“……行，有男朋友就是硬气。”

“哟，说的好像你没有似的，咋了，跟人家在一起才三年就腻了？”

“别提他，”扎卡想到今晚又要一个人睡在偌大的、空旷的、冷冰冰的、跟太平间没啥区别的房子里，他就觉得气馁又烦躁，“今晚收留我呗？”

“你想搞事啊？我不都说了明天克里斯要来，他一推门看见你在我家，我跳进英吉利海峡也说不清哪？”

“哦？哦！重色轻友！”

扎卡干脆想周末出去旅游一圈，难得落个单，不必鞍前马后照顾小少爷的饮食起居。他看了看最近飞往鹿特丹的机票，他好喜欢那里的郁金香和大风车。乖乖，现在也不是什么旅游旺季，机票居然这么难买，他刷了半天，才买到明天中午出发的，而且只有一张——可别说他是想单独出行，这是客观因素！

今晚随便找个旅店凑合一下吧，总之他不想回家。

 

一到深夜，阿扎尔又开始了情绪泛滥，“咩咩，他为什么一整天都不给我发消息？他是不是不爱我了，他是不是找别人去了？”

梅尔滕斯翻个白眼，心说，摊上你这么个嗲精作精黏人精，扎卡哪来的肾去找别人。

阿扎尔哭哭啼啼的继续说道，“男人怎么变得这么快，昨天还跟我早安吻说爱我，现在连哄都不带哄我一句……呜呜呜……”

梅尔滕斯扶着额，“那这事儿不也得怪你么？”

阿扎尔瞪他一眼，抹了抹脸上并不存在的泪水，“怎么就怪我了！”

“别装了，明明想得不得了，嘴硬啥呀，赶紧给人发个短信把你接回去。”

“那不行，这不是服软的问题，是以后家庭地位的问题！”

“行行行，我不懂，恋爱大师阿扎尔，您说了算。”梅尔滕斯想着自己一个母胎solo，实在没啥安慰的话能说，干脆安静地洗耳恭听，等阿扎尔说累了他再附和两句。

“艾登，我明天要回家。你要继续住这吗？”

“哈？”

“你一个人住可别怕，我明天应该走的早，我先跟你说一下，楼下有超市，你需要什么就去买，门口的存钱罐里有零钱，你自己拿着用。还有啥……”梅尔滕斯说着打了个打哈欠，“算了，你有什么不便到时候再问我，我睡了。”

“诶，别急啊，这么早你怎么就困了，我们再聊会儿嘛。”

“嗯，你说……”梅尔滕斯闭着眼，敷衍地回应他。

阿扎尔嘟嘟嘴，他替朋友理了理被子，“睡吧，晚安。”

 

阿扎尔睡到自然醒，他小腿踹了几下，把被子全蹬到地上了，上半身发冷，他迷糊着打了个喷嚏，爬到床边把被子捞起来，抱在怀里继续睡。还没睡着，胃就唱起了空城计，他揉揉肚子，又抓抓头发，颓然地坐起来。

“饿啦！”回应他的只有肚子发出的“咕”。

他翻下床，走进厨房觅食，找了半天，能吃的就只有一个苹果。他挫败地坐到餐桌跟前，还是点外卖吧，感谢这项伟大的发明。

他等了十分钟，实在饿的受不了，心里委屈得不行，他找出水果刀削皮，想着这活一直都是扎卡做的，对男友的思念又爬上心头，削了两圈，他一个晃神，刀尖失了控划开指尖的皮肤，刹那间红色液体就染红了雪白的果肉。阿扎尔怔怔地看着鲜血直流的手指，愣了好半天才回过神来，他手一松，刀和苹果都滚到地上。他捧着自己的手，疼得他皱起眉头，他喉咙里发出一声呜咽，睫毛一眨，就掉下眼泪来。

扎卡……对，扎卡。这种时候他应该在的，阿扎尔一边舔着伤口，一边去找手机，他哭得上气不接下气，泪水沾了一脸，才分开两天，他就这样照顾不好自己了，他现在满脑子都扎卡挂着贱兮兮的笑容，凑到他跟前非要喂他喝粥的样子。

他终于不肯再发倔，拨通了扎卡的电话。

 

扎卡确定了一下自己行李，抹了发胶，剃干净胡子，还喷了最贵的香水，出去玩就一定要做最美的仔。

就在他走到楼下退房的时候，接到了阿扎尔的电话，他犹豫了一下，心跳飞快地加速，他手都有点发抖，他调整了一下呼吸，故作镇定，冷冰冰地接起来，“喂？”

“哇，”一听见扎卡的声音，阿扎尔就绷不住了，他从小声呜咽变成嚎啕大哭，“你在哪？你快过来，呜呜呜我受伤了……”

“什么？”扎卡吓得脸色都变了，“慢慢说，你怎么样了？算了，我过去接你，我给阿龙打电话预约，我送你去医院。你放心，没事的，我很快就到，等我！”扎卡挂了电话，抓着行李箱就冲出去，前台服务员在后面喊他，“先生您的押金……”

“不用了，给你的小费。”扎卡头也没回，声音飘在风里。

阿扎尔把手举到头顶，缩在沙发里，眼睛里包着泪水，一张小脸皱成一团，可怜巴巴地等着男友。

扎卡没让他失望，门口很快就响起敲门声，阿扎尔从沙发上跳起来，冲过去打开门就扑进扎卡怀里，“你终于来啦，我好疼哦……”阿扎尔一闻到扎卡身上的味道，眼泪又忍不住倾泻而下，唰唰地流了一脸，“呜呜呜，都是我不好，你别不理我……”阿扎尔躲在他臂弯里，把眼泪鼻涕一股脑蹭到他的的外套上，像小孩一样尽情地撒娇。

连日来的气恼和忐忑统统消失不见，什么面子什么固执什么猜忌，都见鬼去吧。扎卡把阿扎尔紧紧搂在怀里，“笨蛋，你永远不用跟我道歉，”他笑了笑，滚烫的唇印上小男孩的眼睛，把他的眼泪卷进嘴里。

“噢……”阿扎尔声音闷闷的，撅着嘴委屈巴巴地望着扎卡，举着手指伸到他跟前，“我疼。”

“伤到哪了？给我看看。”他紧张兮兮地看着阿扎尔，捉住他的手，二话没说就含进了嘴里，舌尖轻柔地舔弄着他的伤口，一股浅浅的铁锈味迅速占满了他的口腔，“还有别的地方吗？”

阿扎尔指指胸口，“还有这。”


	6. Chapter 6

扎卡把他搂进怀里，“都怪我，艾登别难过了，”说着就在他耳鬓轻吻，温柔地安抚他。

小别胜新婚。

阿扎尔说，“我湿了。”

操，他就知道，这个作精早晚要了他的肾。

扎卡说，“你受着伤呢。”

 

门铃响了。

“先生您的外卖，祝您用餐愉快。”

扎卡顶着裤子，尴尬地从小哥手里接过外卖，他看了看，“你怎么又吃这些？”

阿扎尔伸腿去勾扎卡的腰，他这会儿倒不饿了。

扎卡把他的腿放下来，“乖，是不是还没吃饭？”

阿扎尔一听这话觉得不对劲，他撅起嘴，“不想吃，不饿。”

扎卡忍不住笑，“着什么急，今儿时间还多呢，吃饱了才有力气对吧？我去给你做点吃的。”

阿扎尔脸垮下来，“他家没吃的。”

“呃……那我出去买一点，顺便给你买点药回来。”

阿扎尔眼睛一眨，又要掉眼泪下来，“我知道了，你就是不想碰我，才找这么多借口，”他抽了抽鼻子，“我闻出来了，你喷了新的香水，你肯定是要去约会，你走吧，我会照顾自己。”

“……”

阿扎尔从他手里抢过口袋，夸张地甩着他的大屁股，把扎卡往外推，扎卡反手握住他的手腕，顺势把他的顶在墙上，有点摸不着头脑，“你在胡言乱语什么？”

“你对我没有欲望了。”

 

放屁。

不能说脏话，但扎卡忍不住。

阿扎尔总能一两句话就把他挑逗得硬到爆炸。谁会对阿扎尔失去欲望呢？神仙也不能。

 

他低头狠狠吸住阿扎尔的唇瓣，压抑的情欲在唇齿间爆发，他蛮横地冲撞，在他紧窄的口腔里攻城略地，逼得他节节败退。阿扎尔微微仰起头，眼里是满足的狭促，他轻轻喘气，伸手去抓扎卡的头发，破碎的呻吟从头喉咙里溢出来，“唔……老公……”

扎卡脱掉自己的外套，横抱起他，沙哑着嗓子问他，“沙发还是床？”

“我们去阳台好不好？”

扎卡的大脑霎那间被铺满阳光的白白嫩嫩的肉体攻占了，梅尔滕斯家里的阳台正对着闹市，来来往往不少人，他装模作样的说，“会被人看到的。”

“你不想要所有人都知道我是你的吗？”

扎卡把人丢在阳台，阿扎尔手臂磕到栏杆上，他闷哼了一声，还没开口抱怨，扎卡一把揪下他的裤子，“啊！”他惊呼一声，翘臀就暴露在早春带着凉意的空气里，他微微发了个抖，好在扎卡很快贴了上来。他带着笑，“宝贝，没润滑剂。”

阿扎尔扭头白他一眼，顺便提了提臀，“我不够湿吗？”

扎卡手指探了探路，比往常润了不少，他附身去咬住他的脖子，“今天周末，邻居在家哦。”

阿扎尔没反应过来这话什么意思，滚烫的阴茎就贴上了他的臀瓣，轻轻摩擦着，似有若无地触碰他的穴口。扎卡腾出手，从阿扎尔的腰间一路往上，在他胸上按揉着，时轻时重地掐弄他的乳头。

阿扎尔眯着眼，全身力气逐渐融化在扎卡的挑逗下。

没什么前戏和拓展，扎卡腰下一挺，就放肆地顶进了小男孩湿漉漉的禁地，粗长的性器时不时地碰到他最敏感的那点，扎卡娴熟的技巧和对他的身体的掌控，使他轻而易举地呻吟出声。

哦，邻居在家呢。扎卡真是坏透了。

一墙之隔的邻居这会儿正带着孩子写作业，或者在为全家准备午餐，或者朋友聚在一起打牌，而他，正跟男朋友在好友家里的阳台上做爱，面对着人来人往的街区，随便谁，只要抬头，就可以看见他被操得意乱情迷的样子。阿扎尔一想到这，后穴里不可抑止地分泌出越来越多的淫水，他兴奋地双腿发抖，甬道里的嫩肉吸吮缠绕地越发紧了。

扎卡吸着他的耳垂，用了全力，他吃痛地哼了一声，扎卡随即停下了抽送，“宝贝，小点声。”

阿扎尔空虚得很，扭着屁股他迎合他，硕大的龟头在他臀缝里胡乱地磨蹭，前端渗出的液体沾满了他的四处，扎卡的动作带起风，吹得他凉悠悠的，于是的体液重新泛滥起来，他身体越来越软，几乎站不稳，他靠在扎卡怀里，气喘吁吁，“快，快进来……”

“什么快进来？”扎卡顶开他的穴口，按住他的屁股，就这么卡着吊他胃口。

阿扎尔瞪他一眼，他就含着扎卡的龟头努力收缩着，透明的液体慢慢从边缘流了出来，扎卡捏捏他的屁股，“发什么大水呢？”

阿扎尔咬着牙，知道不求他是满足不了了，“操进来，用你的鸡巴……”

话音未落，扎卡就猛地插到了底，阿扎尔的话头锁在喉咙里，化作了娇吟。一股温热的水打在扎卡的阴茎上，他爽得两眼发花，搂住阿扎尔的窄腰卖力地抽插他，阿扎尔压抑着声音，低声呜咽着，扎卡听不清楚，像是法语，快感一波波涌上来，像潮水一般淹没了他，他沉浸在性爱中，拼命翘起屁股，使自己的嫩穴和阴茎能结合的更加紧密。

突然，阿扎尔伸手捂住嘴，发出又长又闷的哼声，前端龟头突突着射了，精液溅了一地，高潮后的内壁越发湿热柔软，紧紧附在扎卡的阴茎上，吸得他抽出去都十分困难。他欲望高涨，性器粗胀了一圈，次次插到底，再旋转着摩擦他的内壁，使深处的嫩肉不由自主地缠紧了他。

阿扎尔又被操出一股水，他哆嗦了几下，“慢一点……不行，唔……啊啊……”他胡乱叫了几声，在扎卡深入浅出的操弄下，又射了。

扎卡也忍不了了，在穴道里一阵剧烈的收缩中，他拔出来，爆发在阿扎尔屁股上，白嫩嫩的臀肉上是点点白色的精液，扎卡把他圈在怀里，喘着气回味着刚才的高潮。

 

扎卡把阿扎尔抱回床上，捏着他的手指，“艾登，我好想你。”

阿扎尔缓过气，冷冰冰地抽回手，“我还没打算原谅你呢，哼，把我撵出来，让我一个人在外面，要不是咩咩人好，我就露宿街头了，你连电话也不回我一个。”阿扎尔越说越委屈，仿佛真是被人抛弃的小媳妇，“算了，不说这些了，你回去吧，我重新找到房子，就去你那把我的东西打包带走。”

扎卡心头“咯噔”一下，这事儿吧他确实处理的不妥，这会儿只能躺平任骂，他凑过去把人紧紧抱住，“是我不对，你怎么惩罚我都行，别说这种气话好不好。”

阿扎尔缩进被窝，“我没生气，我认真的叫你走。”

扎卡皱起眉头，“所以你给我打电话做什么呢？”

阿扎尔顿时语塞，“我……我打错了！”

扎卡掐住他的腰，“叫我过来操你吗？还是本来想叫别人来操你？”

阿扎尔气结，他转过头来气势汹汹的骂他，“所以你就是认定了我出轨对吧？操，分手吧，滚……唔……”扎卡带着怒气含住他的唇瓣，舌头撬开他的牙齿，狠狠吸着他的舌尖。阿扎尔皱起眉，他不甘示弱地咬回去，扎卡吃痛，还是没放开他，“你要这样说，我不得不怀疑你是没被操够啊？”

阿扎尔猛地推开扎卡，趁着对方身体来不及做出反应，把他摁到床垫上，骑在他胯间，双腿打开，将扎卡的阴茎扶正，调整好角度，慢慢地坐下来，将阴茎迎进了他被操开了的甬道中，开始有节奏地上下套弄起来。一上来紧夹着阴茎向上捋，直到只剩下龟头夹在他的穴口处，一下去又紧夹着阴茎向下，直到齐根到底，使阴茎连根插入，恨不得连他的睾丸也挤进去，还要再转上几转，让他的龟头在他深处研磨几下。阿扎尔喘着气，“那我们看看谁先认输。”

阿扎尔的功夫实在太好了，这一上一下刮着扎卡的阴茎，里面还不停地自行吸吮、颤抖、蠕动，弄得他舒服得说不出话，艾登难得在床上这么主动，扎卡懒得跟他拌嘴，闭着眼哼哼两声，安心享受起来。他丰满浑圆的玉臀，有节奏地上下乱颠、左右旋转，他还嫌不满足，摸到胸前拧着自己的乳头，浪荡地叫着。

扎卡不禁看呆了。他咽了咽口水，两只手环过阿扎尔的身体，摸到后面抓揉起他的臀肉，“这么多年了，屁股都被我操大了。你明明知道我没有那个意思，激怒我对你有什么好处？”阿扎尔被操得直翻白眼，套弄的节奏逐渐失去了章法，扎卡知道他又不行了，一边言语轻佻地逗他，一边腰腹用力向上顶，越顶越快。扎卡的阴茎被夹紧了许多，一阵畅意顺着精管不断地向里深入，完全集中在小腹下端，一种无法忍耐的爽快冲击蔓延了全身，然后聚焦到他的脊椎骨的最下端……

他不能射。至少不能比阿扎尔快。

阿扎尔也知道他的想法，加快了在他身上起伏的速度，上半身趴下来，伸出粉嫩的舌头在扎卡脖子上又吸又舔，含着他的耳垂，舌尖沿着耳廓来回舔弄，发出啧啧的水声。

扎卡深吸一口气，抱着阿扎尔翻了个身，将他压在身下，用力冲刺起来。阿扎尔双臂勾着扎卡的脖子，随着他的律动，指甲在他后背掐出几道红痕，两条腿也缠着他的腰，屁股耸动着迎合他，淫水一股股地流出来，打湿了两人交合的地方。

 

阿扎尔突然大脑空白，他大叫一声，紧紧抱住扎卡，龟头颤动了几下，一股白浊射了出来，喷在扎卡的小腹上。他拦着扎卡继续进攻的下体，“我……我不行，让我歇歇。”

扎卡看着他小脸绯红，宝石一样的绿眼睛失了焦，嘴巴微张，嘴角粘着一丝唾液，额头的卷发被汗水打湿了贴在脸上。

歇歇？

扎卡抓住他的手扣到头顶，“你知道你现在咬我咬的多紧吗？”说着就往外抽了一节出来，阿扎尔又叫了一声，“别……你别动……”

扎卡笑着吻他的眼睛，“你真舍得？”接着不管不顾小男孩的啜泣，把他的腿曲到胸口，重新操弄起来。

 

扎卡捧着阿扎尔的脸温柔地吻了一下，他想给他解释照片的事，但怕艾登知道了以后虚荣心作祟，以后处处拿这个威胁他——“我追求者那么多，还怕没人要吗？”“哟，当初是谁为了一张照片就要死要活跟我发脾气的？”“你对我一点也不好，滚吧，下一个更乖。”

一想到这，扎卡就忍不住打了个寒颤，不能说，坚决不能说。

阿扎尔好似也忘了这些不愉快，反正被操舒服了，他没力气计较这些，以后再说吧。他伸腿踹了扎卡一脚，“我饿。”

扎卡看了看一片狼藉的床，他甚至感觉腰在隐隐作痛，他说，“还没够啊？”

阿扎尔又重重地踹了一下，“我是说肚子饿，快去给我做饭。”

扎卡在他屁股上拍了几下，“别做了，我们出去吃吧，烤肉或者火锅，你选。”

阿扎尔趴在他胸上，瓮声瓮气地说，“我动不了。”

扎卡撩起他一缕卷发在指尖把玩，“味道超棒的，真不去？”

“……去！”

扎卡帮他穿好衣服，拍了一下他的屁股，“快去沙发上等我。”

小男孩一下床，双腿一软就倒进扎卡怀里。

靠，这也太丢人了吧。

扎卡忍住笑，把他抱到客厅，又返回卧室把沾满了精液的床单换掉了，当然，阳台的地也要拖干净。离开的时候，阿扎尔若有所思的说，“咩咩不会发现吧？”他摸了摸自己的脖子，“太淫乱了，格拉尼特你太淫乱了。”


	7. Chapter 7

阿扎尔吃得心满意足，他勾着扎卡的小拇指，“你把后备箱打开，我拿条毯子。”

扎卡刚摸到钥匙，他心头“咯噔”一下，脸色僵了僵，不能让小胖子看见他的行李箱，他很难合理解释它为什么会出现在这。两个人刚和好，他可是付出了巨大的代价——存货都交完了——他不想再发生新一轮的争吵了。于是他挡在阿扎尔跟前，“你先去车上，我帮你拿。”

阿扎尔挤开他，嘟不满地囔着，“你怎么知道我想要哪个？”

扎卡打个哈哈，“知道啊，蓝色的嘛。”

阿扎尔敏感的发觉了不对，他慢慢抽回拉着扎卡的手，抱在胸口冷冷睨了他一眼，“今天这么热，我要薄的红色那条。”

扎卡被他看得心虚，别过了眼，“行，我知道了。”

阿扎尔上前一步，扣住了后备箱边缘，笑眯眯的说，“怎么，里面藏了个女人吗？”

“……没，怎么可能。”扎卡眼看躲不过了，心一横，落落大方地给他看了。

阿扎尔愣了愣，绕过箱子，摸到后面扯出自己的毛毯，披到肩上，他眼里冷清清的，勾住扎卡的腰在他嘴上亲了一口，嘴角扬起一个夸张的弧度，“你紧张什么？”没等男友回话，他就蹦蹦跶跶回到了副驾位置上。

阿扎尔握着刚从扎卡兜里顺出来的手机，又看了看自己的食指，有点不确定，他犹疑再三，把指尖按到了Home键上。

扎卡觉得反常，他拉开车门坐上来，看见阿扎尔盘着腿在玩他的手机，一边打开导航，一边装作漫不经心地问他，“你啥时候拿去的。”

成功解锁，桌面是他们去年一起回比利时，在阿扎尔父母家楼下足球场边的合照，阿扎尔轻轻松了口气，“我内存不够，把实况卸了，借你的玩玩。”

扎卡凑过来替他系好安全带，想揉揉他的小卷发，却被车厢里怪异的氛围拽住了，他沉默地回到自己的位置上，点燃了发动机。

 

扎卡过于坦诚，阿扎尔一时竟不知道该不该翻他手机，这其实不是他的一贯作风，他们之间早就存在共识，出于对对方的信任，以成熟的姿态维持感情，绝不侵占私人空间。阿扎尔咬咬唇，一番斗争之后，他放弃了，准备打开游戏app，却收到一条系统短信——“尊敬的扎卡先生，感谢您对希尔顿酒店的信任，系统已为您升级VIP服务，期待下次光临。”

他想起这个VIP还是两年前他们一起去阿姆斯特丹旅游的时候办的，那时候两人还是热恋期，扎卡贱兮兮的跟他说，“以后开房的时候可多了，不亏。”

阿扎尔顶着前台小姐暧昧的目光瞪了扎卡一眼，“年轻人不要肾啦？”

现在他胸口发胀，心一点点沉了下去。

返回，下滑。

“尊敬的旅客，您预定的[英航BA3497]航班已经停止登机，您可以办理改签或退票服务。”

“尊敬的旅客，您预定的航程伦敦-鹿特丹将在两小时后起飞，请尽快办理登机手续。”

“预订成功：您预定的3月23日入住鹿特丹希尔顿酒店1间2晚，已支付。”

……

阿扎尔指尖微微发抖，原来如此，扎卡打算周末去散散心，独自一人。他登时没有玩游戏的兴致了——其实本来也没有，他脸色发白，把手机放回到中间的储物盒里。扎卡双眼平视前方，余光扫到小男孩，觉得不对劲，开口询问，“怎么了？不好玩吗？”

阿扎尔摇摇头，别过脸去，不肯让他看见自己的不适，“没什么，可能刚才吃多了，有点晕车。”

扎卡试图调动气氛，“难得我们小胖子觉得自己吃得多，刚才一盘接一盘拿肉的时候多开心啊。”

如果是往常，艾登一定会跳起来弹他的耳朵，“你说什么？你再说一次？我长得胖怎么啦？吃你家饭了？花你家钱了？”然后做个鬼脸，“就算我吃你的花你的，那也是你的荣幸，知道不？”

扎卡会把他搂进怀里，下巴磕在他肩头，夸他又哄他。

但阿扎尔只是用后脑勺对着他，闷声闷气的说，“嗯，是我不好。”

扎卡被他噎得说不出话，但阿扎尔很快转过脸来，挂着浅浅的笑，“格拉尼特，你开慢点儿，我不舒服。”

扎卡知道自己在揣摩艾登的心意方面毫无天赋，一猜一个错，于是他一向喜欢直截了当，“艾登你生气了吗？”

阿扎尔反问他，“你有做错什么事吗？”

扎卡抿着唇，思虑再三，他说，“是这样的，你不在家，我一个人住着很难受，就打算住外面。”

“嗯，这没什么问题啊，我干嘛要生气？”

扎卡想了想，觉得是没什么问题，他就当艾登是真的晕车，于是他把速度放慢了，并嘱咐他把毯子盖好，好好睡一会儿，很快就能到家了。

阿扎尔闭眼躺着，却毫无困意，心思百转千回，到底没理出什么头绪，心情反而更糟了。一回到家，他一言不发地拿了换洗衣服就蹿进了浴室，扎卡被他甩在门口，碰一鼻子灰。扎卡忍不住心里犯嘀咕，这不对劲。

他深吸一口气，安安静静地守在门口，等到阿扎尔出来，他双手撑住墙壁，把人困在怀里，浴室里还未散开的水汽氤氲在两人身边，阿扎尔发梢滴下的水砸在扎卡手臂上，凉凉的。

“你干嘛啊，吓我一跳，”阿扎尔翻了个白眼，就作势要推开扎卡，却被人拽了回来，重新被顶在墙上，“唔……”

扎卡掐着他的下巴吻了上去，也没敢用力，温温柔柔地舔他的下唇，搅得小男孩心猿意马起来，他稳了稳神，轻轻推开扎卡，别过脸去，不肯回应他。扎卡笃定他们之间出问题了，他抱住他，贴在他耳畔轻声细语，“宝贝，是我不好，别生我气了，我们好好在一起，我还像以前一样照顾你……”

阿扎尔打断了他，“我没事，可能太累了，你不用紧张。”

“你有什么心事我们说清楚好吗？别憋在心里，对身体不好。”

“我真没事，你洗澡吧，我回房间了。”阿扎尔对他想了想，从他腋下钻了出去，一溜烟跑了。

“你站住，”扎卡耐着性子，似乎非要问出个解释来，他把人逼到房间，阿扎尔跌坐到床上，“扎卡你是不是有毛病？”

“你叫我什么？”扎卡瞪着大眼睛，难以置信地看着他。

“扎卡怎么了，这不是你的名字吗？我叫错了是吗？”

“阿扎尔你今天把话给我说清楚，好好的你作什么妖？”

“我？我作？”阿扎尔提高了音量，鼻子酸酸的，心里委屈极了。

“你要不作就好好说话。”

“说什么说啊，赶紧去鹿特丹啊，行李都收拾好了，可别白瞎了你的香水。哟，胡子也刮了，来，脱光了我看看胳肢窝和下面刮没有？”

“我就知道你拿我手机没这么简单，偷看了个够？”

“谁稀罕看哪，它自己弹出来的，要怪你怪人服务太好呗。”

扎卡强迫自己冷静下来，面前这人是艾登，不可以对他发脾气，“我……这事是我不好，我昨天心情太差了，就想出去透透气……”

“我在跟你说透气的问题吗？”阿扎尔因为激动，眼睛蒙上一层雾气，让他看上去可怜又无辜，扎卡不禁觉得自己十恶不赦，但阿扎尔接下来的话再次让他喘不过气——

“一吵架你就要出去透气，我就这么让你不自由吗？如果不是因为今天我受伤了给你打电话，你是不是就一直这么跟我冷战对峙？”

“不是……”

“什么不是？我知道你要说，你计划旅行回来就来找我，可是格拉尼特，这话你自己信吗？”阿扎尔瘪瘪嘴，语气骤然软下来，“你以前从不这样，什么时候舍得超过半天不理我，怎么了现在熟了觉得吵完操一顿就好了，所以感情也不用太上心经营维护了是不是？”

扎卡被他一连串的问题问得脑袋发懵，一时接不上话，“我……”

阿扎尔深吸了一口气，他站起身，把扎卡推出了房间，“我不想吵架，今晚我们分开睡吧，现在谁都不舒服，先冷静一下，我们的关系该有个定论，具体的事明天再聊。”

“艾登……你别……”

阿扎尔“砰——”地把门关上，他从前两天的悲伤中脱出来，开始认真考虑两人的关系。他知道，人都喜欢新鲜，感情很难维持，所以才有了人们口中诸如“七年之痒”这样难熬的时期。他们也到了这样的阶段了吗？为了一点面子，可以好几天不说一句话；宁愿一个人呆着，也不肯与对方分享自己的喜怒哀乐；他是不是应该庆幸，自己有一个完美的屁股，还能稍微缓解一下当下的境况，最起码，对方无法在这方面舍弃和拒绝他。也不是不爱了，就只是觉得疲累和厌倦，这样的认知，像一块滚烫的石头压在阿扎尔心上，令他恍惚。

扎卡又被甩在门外，碰了一鼻子灰，他敲了敲门，“艾登？”回应他的只有沉默。

他站在门口，内心一时五味杂陈，他就不委屈了吗，这么多年以来，他自认男朋友能做到的一切他都做到了。是他把小男孩宠坏了吗？给他的信任和理解多到亲眼看见他和吉鲁搂搂抱抱了，自己还得跟没事儿似的才算体贴？这换了任何一对情侣，都轮不到被“背叛”的那方来服软吧？退一万步讲，即使这都是误会，他不该怀疑艾登，也不该说重话，那么在两个人长久的关系中，难道要永远靠他放低姿态来维持吗？艾登是不是过于敏感和严苛了？

扎卡在这一堆疑问中，逐渐明白了艾登所谓的“我们的关系该有个定论”，是啊，他说的没错。

扎卡默不吭声地穿上外套，走出了家门。


	8. Chapter 8

阿扎尔把自己裹在被子里，小男孩累了一天只想快点睡着，心里却又像是在期待什么，总落不得安稳，带着点急躁，一个小时过去了，他还清醒地能记住泰勒公式的每一步推导。

果不其然——这个词用在这里显得很妙——门口响起了急促的敲门声，声音渐渐放大，最后几乎是在捶打了。阿扎尔烦闷地从被窝里钻出脑袋，大吼一句，“催命呢？”还顺手抓起床头的烟灰缸砸了出去，玻璃与木头相撞，发出巨响，紧接着门外便没了动静。

扎卡又吃了个闭门羹，心里的傲气开始蠢蠢欲动，他深吸了几口气，缓缓开口，“艾登，躲避没用的。我有房间钥匙，你不来开门我就自己进去。”

“这是我的私人空间，你无权擅入。”

“嗯，你提醒我了，房子是我的，我可以随意出入任何房间。”

阿扎尔快被扎卡这副理所当然的强硬态度气炸，“我操，你他妈欺人太甚！”话音刚落，他就听见钥匙转动锁眼的声音，他立马从床上跳下来，三步并作两步奔到门口，连裤子都来不及穿。他一只手扶着门沿，一只手扣住门框，把男友拦在门外，微微扬起头盯着扎卡。他皱着眉头，不耐烦的情绪大剌剌的写在脸上，“扎卡先生，请您适可而止。”

却没想到扎卡突然软了下来，耷拉着眼角，脸也鼓起来，下唇嘟得老高了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，可怜巴巴的让人忍不住想妥协顺从他。他伸手去揽阿扎尔的腰，小男孩退了半步，把脸别开。

“我想我已经说得很明白了，我们都需要一些私人空间。深夜做的一切决定都太情绪化了，你知道的，我一直欣赏你理智又聪慧，你该明白这些道理的，我希望今晚也是。”阿扎尔盯着地面，一字一句的说道，每个字都敲在扎卡心上。

“那……不好意思，我可能要让你失望了。”

阿扎尔一张漂亮的小脸缩成一团，“你什么意思？”

扎卡扳过阿扎尔的脸，强吻上去。

阿扎尔躲闪不及，被人捉住了嘴唇，扎卡的吻带着浅浅的烟味和蛮横的肆虐。刹那之间，一股子恶心从阿扎尔心底油然而生，是的，他的确失望了。面前这个男人陌生得像从不认识，他根本不是朝夕相处了三年的温文尔雅的那个牙医。他枉顾自己的情绪，由着欲望的本能对他施加这些，这不合理，甚至不合法。阿扎尔快要按捺不住他脑中疯狂冒出的类似“强奸”一类的念头。

他在被强奸吗？被他的爱人。

这样的认知一旦冒头就疯狂缠绕在阿扎尔心头，使他喘不过气，他逐渐失去了力道，没再反抗，自暴自弃地靠在墙上由着男人在他嘴里攻城掠地，他轻轻阖上眼，滚烫的水珠从眼角滑下来。

扎卡没有停下来，也没有像往常一样温柔地安慰，在他刚开始红眼就慌乱地抱着哄他，低声呢喃着他从没听过的情话。现在他哭得一塌糊涂，那个人也只是顾着自己舒坦，快要把他的下唇咬破。

阿扎尔有那么个瞬间的恍惚，他好讨厌这样的扎卡。他们之间到底怎么了呢，为什么一夕之间一切都走向了不可挽回的深渊。他后背发冷，阵阵寒意一路随着血液冻结了他的五脏六腑，使他手脚发冷。“我们分手吧，”简简单单的几个字在阿扎尔唇齿之间徘徊，好几次就要脱口。

这时候，扎卡的舌尖挑着个东西顶了进来，硬质的光滑的环状物。

阿扎尔知道那是什么。他应该知道。

但事情转折发生的太陡了，他一时犯了糊涂。他的注意力分散开，忙着委屈又忙着惊诧。

几乎是同时，扎卡松开了他。温软的唇瓣覆上他的脸颊，慢慢往上，最后停在他湿润的眼皮上，“我等不及天亮做决定了，宝贝，对不起，你别哭。”

阿扎尔仍旧没回过神来，他呆愣在原地，舌头无意识地在指环上打转，他咽了咽口水，没说话。

扎卡把他抱得紧紧的，仿佛抱着价值连城的珍宝。他听见他疯狂加速的心跳，那种小心翼翼和慌不择路直戳进阿扎尔的心房，他鼻子一酸，差点又掉下泪来。他轻轻推开扎卡，还没说话，就被人抢先了，“艾登，让你受委屈了，我没有给你足够的安全感和对这段感情的信心。我不过是个普通人，会有疲倦的时候，会有情绪失控，会对你照顾不周，但你要知道，我从未停止过爱你，一分一秒也没有。”

阿扎尔没忍住，眼泪像断了线的珠子一颗颗往下掉，“我……”

“嘘，别说话，”扎卡食指按住他的嘴唇，“小吃货别把东西咽下去了。”

阿扎尔闻言，泪眼婆娑地翻了个白眼，哼，就知道正经不过三秒。他轻轻拉过扎卡的手，把他的手心摊开，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，把戒指吐进扎卡掌心。

扎卡替他擦掉眼泪，“怎么像小姑娘似的哭哭啼啼？”

阿扎尔没跟他叫板，反倒哭得更厉害了，他抽泣着，话都说不利索，嘟嘟囔囔半晌，也没吐出个完整的句子。

扎卡捏着手里的戒指，紧张得声音都发了抖，“好啦，眼睛哭肿了就不好看了。”他顿了顿，“艾登，跟我结婚好吗？不要再担心我们的关系不稳定了，也不要因为猜忌和面子争吵了。我想跟你成为一家人，各种意义上的一家人。我爱你。”

“我……”阿扎尔擦干了眼泪，从扎卡手里把东西摸过来，他这才仔细看了看，那是个极简银色的指环，根本谈不上设计感，他不满地吸了吸鼻子，“什么破玩意，这就想求婚，你有没有诚意！”

扎卡听出他言语里的娇气，稍稍松了口气，他搂紧小男孩的腰，“太晚啦，只能买到这个了。我怕来不及嘛，得先把人哄着啊，媳妇跑了怎么办？但你放心，定制的在路上了！”

“啊！你怎么能说出来呢！那回头就没有惊喜了！”阿扎尔瞪他一眼，“还有，说谁呢，谁是小媳妇啊？”他爱不释手地攥着戒指，嘴上不肯饶人，恢复了往常的牙尖嘴利。

“好，好，是我，我是小媳妇。”扎卡在他脸上啄了一口，轻笑着应和他，“你还没回答我呢。”

阿扎尔打了他一下，“想什么呢，求婚哪有这么随意的，跪下。”

扎卡一拍脑袋，“对哦。”他单膝跪在阿扎尔身前，牵起他的手，“艾登·阿扎尔，愿意跟格拉尼特·扎卡结婚吗？”

“我……”阿扎尔咬咬唇，害羞地避开了扎卡炽热又渴求的眼神，轻轻点了头。

扎卡把戒指套到他中指上，“那逃不了咯，嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿……”

看着一脸傻笑的男友，阿扎尔也不由自主露出微笑。扎卡重新把他搂进怀里，“嘿嘿，不早啦，我们快睡吧。”

“嗯？”阿扎尔把手抽回来，“说好睡沙发的，出去出去。”一边说一边把扎卡往外推。

“喂！现在你是我未婚夫了！哪有刚求婚就分房睡的？”扎卡不满地嚷嚷，扛起阿扎尔就往床边走。

“诶，你放我下来，”小男孩在他背上挣扎，“我不能出尔反尔，今天给你开先例了，以后你就不肯睡沙发了，”阿扎尔拧着扎卡的腰，挠他痒痒。

扎卡扭了两下，说，“行，我去睡沙发。但你要跟我一起。”

“哇，你家这破沙发，小得躺不下我一个人，你想挤死我吗？这是家暴！”

“还不是怪你太胖。”

“胖怎么啦？吃你家饭了？”

“吃了。”

“那怎么着？”

“就让你吃一辈子咯。”

 

——彩蛋

阿扎尔刚下班，累得脱力，一到家就剥了颗奶糖含在嘴里。书房还亮着灯，他心里一暖，有家真好。他轻轻推门进去，扎卡正埋头看书，听见声响才抬起头来，神色有些憔悴，“艾登，你回来啦。”

“嗯。”阿扎尔点点头，蹭到他身边去，搬了个椅子坐到他身边，探头去看他案桌上的书。大段大段的专业术语张牙舞爪地跟他面面相觑。

扎卡摸摸他的头，偏过头来在他嘴上亲了一个，然后微微愣了。扎卡掐住他的下巴，手指伸进他嘴里，从舌头下面把压着的奶糖抠了出来，“大半夜了怎么还吃？牙齿不要了？”

“咦，你好恶心，”阿扎尔冲他做了个鬼脸。

扎卡把人推进洗手间，“赶紧刷牙，这个周末来我办公室，给你做清洁。”

“喂，我又不是你的病人！”

“咋了，还委屈你了？你知道请我当私人医生要多少钱吗？”

阿扎尔一边刷牙一边含糊着说：“太贵我就不请了。”

“其实也不太贵，这个就够了。”扎卡沿着他的腰摸进宽松的睡裤里，捏了捏他饱满的屁股。

 

扎卡按着阿扎尔的大腿根部，阴茎在他温软紧致的后穴里尽情驰骋，他笑着舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽地想，比利时小男孩就像他的祖国驰名的产品一样，是巧克力和奶酪做的，今天又戒糖失败了。


End file.
